nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer's Car
Lucifer's Car refers to any of several cars owned and driven by Lucifer Inlustris. Most of the cars are classic car models from Earth. Overview Depending on which place Lucifer spends his time he will use various cars to get around. When visiting earth he spends most of his time in various parts of asia and north america but mainly in Japan or the United States. However he will also spend some time in areas of the mediterranean area such as Europe, the Middle East and Africa with most of such time in Egypt, France, or Italy. Most of his cars follow a specific red and white color scheme mainly because of the colors having significance as an iconic design for the space age. He converted each classic car to utilize biogasoline which is a renewable form of gasoline that uses biogas instead of natural gas or petrol fossil fuels as it's base. Variations 2012 Stellaris Lumiere The 2012 Stellaris Lumiere is a model of car from the Atlantean car Company Stellaris. It overall looks like a stereotypical 1950s Atompunk car with white wall tires and tail fins. The only big difference is the nuclear reactor installed in it's rear which holds the Mystinuclear Fusion Cell. It's engine powers on Mystinuclear Fusion of Protium, mainly using Star Crystals as the spark plugs. This is the car Lucifer Drives while in Arastella or Neptunia. It's primary colors are Red and White with Sport Tone Side Trim. 1958 Plymouth Belvedere Lucifer's 1958 Plymouth Belvedere Two Door Cabriolet is one of his favorite cars to drive. It has the Sport Tone side trim that comes with most of these models. It is red and White with a set of white wall tires and has been modified to take Biogasoline as it's fuel for it's V8 Engine. It is equipped with a TorqueFlite 3-Speed Automatic Transmission. This is the primary car he drives when either visting Asia or North America. 1959 Plymouth Sport Fury Lucifer's 1959 Plymouth Sport Fury Two Door Cabriolet is one of his special favorites to drive. Although seen more often than his other cars, Lucifer has stated that he prefers not to scuff it up on the road and takes extra good care of it. Like most of his cars it is Red and White and has White Wall Tires. He has been seen driving it in various places around the world implying he never keeps it in one or two places like he does with his other cars. 1960 Plymouth Fury Lucifer's 1960 Plymouth Fury Two Door Cabriolet is another one of his favorite cars to drive. It has an Automatic Transmission as well. It is red and White with a set of white wall tires and has been modified to take Biogasoline as it's fuel for it's V8 Engine. This is the tertiary car he drives when either visting Asia or North America. 1958 Plymouth Savoy Lucifer's 1958 Plymouth Savoy Four Door Sedan is one of his favorite cars to drive. It has the Sport Tone side trim that comes with some of these models. It is red and White with a set of white wall tires and has been modified to take Biogasoline as it's fuel for it's V8 Engine. It is equipped with a TorqueFlite 3-Speed Automatic Transmission. This is the secondary car he drives when either visting Asia or North America. 1958 Dodge Custom Royal Lucifer's Red and White 1958 Dodge Custom Royal Two Door Cabriolet is the car he drives when visiting places in Europe, North Africa, or the Middle East. It has a set of white wall tires and has been modified to take Biogasoline as it's fuel for it's V8 Engine. It is equipped with a TorqueFlite 3-Speed Automatic Transmission as well. 1958 Cadillac Fleetwood Sixty Special 1957 Ford Fairlane 500 Town Victoria 1959 Ford Galaxie Skyliner 1957 Mercury Turnpike Cruiser 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air 1959 Cadillac Deville Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 01:37, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Magetech Category:Conventional Technology Category:Copyright Held Content